One False Move
by Little Miss Novella
Summary: In a matter of seconds, everything can go wrong, and then there's no turing back. Stella/Mac, 1/362. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**One False Move**

**(or Operation: One False Move)**

Summary: In a matter of seconds, everything can go wrong, and then there's no turing back. Stella/Mac, 1/362. AU. This takes place directly after the Taxi Cab serial killer, for CSI: NY, as for KND, it takes place either in Season 5 or Season 6. (Blame this story for being written because I was watching too much CSI NY & KND recently. Actually this story is a combination of two ideas, one where Stella adopts a KND operative, and another one where one of the villians makes a triumph return and starts killing KND operative. ) In addition, I wonder where the police is half the time because of all the destruction that occurs in KND.

Disclaimer: CSI: NY is owned by CBS, and KND is owned by Cartoon Network, that and I don't any of them.

* * *

...Loading...

Transmission Connected

Prologue: Setting the Stage

Earlier: 8:04 AM.

"You know what's annoying" started Officer Tiller, " how kids these days like to go up and down and graffiti all over the bridge"

"Yeah, especially writing down KND all over the bridge today" replied Detective Flack.

Earlier today, there were complaints of a ruckus that occurred around the George Washington Bridge. Where some flying device, (otherwise known as a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. was in fact on the bridge, where sector NYC, were trying to defeat a villain). Of course, some reports said that there was a UFO, that was flying around, but the only damage that can be found would be some of the glass of the windows were blown out. But nothing life threatening.

And of course, there was no proof of any aliens being here.

'Yesh, what some people say, truly are looney' thought Detective Flack.

Later: 3:07 pm.

"Bye Stacey-Ann" said Susie, while leaving there school. Stacey-Ann, aka Numbuh 213, needed to head back to her treehouse, for an important mission, that the moon base would most likely send. However, she never felt the presence of her killer right behind her.

4:06 pm.

Frank wasn't really nervous, he couldn't be. He was the sector leader of sector NYC, and it wasn't his fault that one of his operative didn't have enough sense to come to the treehouse on time.

"Numbuh 213" said Frank.

"Yes, Numbuh 210"

"We need a search party, Numbuh 213, has never been late for a misson spec. Look where she usually hangs out." He just hoped that she was alright, and that the substitute teacher wasn't giving her a hard time and giving a lot of homework to her.

"Look what we have here" said Dectective Taylor.

It was a body of a 10 year old girl, with brown hair, stabbed 213 times, that and the number 213 was written on her body, and of course, a note saying how the KND will be brought down. It looks like there was another serial killer was loose in New York again.

"Numbuh 362, we found Stacey-Ann, she was murdered" said Numbuh 210, over the transmission to the moon base.

"Murdered."

Never, in all her childhood, have she ever seen horrible pictures.

"We left before we can move the body, the police arrived, and we didn't want to be in trouble again with them" continued Numbuh 210. He never saw his leader, react the way he did, losing an operative, like that is always hard on everyone.

The code, the rules were changing. Never before, have Rachel seen any villain kill a KND operative. That and villains always hurt kids, but never killed. This time, she was going to the Earth to help Sector NYC, to find the villain and bring him or her to justice. That and Numbuh 213 will be remembered for what she did for the KND. Her death won't be in vain.

She was going to need the best scientists to help, and the best spies. She needed to call an assembly so everyone will know what they were facing. It's the only way.

...Transmission Disconnected...


	2. Chapter 2

**One False Move**

**(or Operation: One False Move)**

Disclaimer: CSI: NY is owned by CBS, and KND is owned by Cartoon Network, that and I don't any of them. I also noticed that I made a mistake in the last chapter, please note when Numbuh 210 was talking, he was talking to Numbuh 211 and not Numbuh 213. Sorry, for any mix ups for this, just please keep this in mind.

* * *

...Loading...

Transmission Connected

Chapter 1: A Calling For an Assembly & the First Clue

Numbuh 362 decided to call an assembly earlier the next morning. All sectors in the KND were told to assemble in the Assembly hall. Rachel also decided to give sector NYC, a chance to breathe and to have a change to cry in her office. While Rachel didn't like to see anyone cry from being hurt, she knew that just by hugging and allowing all the kids in sector NYC to cry will help relieve of them any pain that they did have. Numbuh 362, was also looking into a way to help console them, in turns of using counselors to help this sector and any other kids to grieve properly when they hear the news. Even if the counseling technique was often employed by adults, Numbuh 362 knew this would help make all the kids in KND become stronger and more unified. She will never let any other kid to get killed under her watch as Supreme Leader.

Numbuh 210 was trying very hard to not cry, but Numbuh 211 and Numbuh 214 were both crying. They both lost one of their best friends from this sector. Numbuh 212 was trying to hug both his team mates because this was a huge loss.

After Numbuh 362, asked everyone from the sector NYC if anyone personally had a grudge on Sally Ann, or if any villains threatened them.

No one knew a damn thing, but gosh, Rachel can feel the stress already. She's not even sure how or why this would happen to Numbuh 213. All she knew about Numbuh 213 was that she was energetic, a hard working member in the KND, and most likely wanted to become a nurse of work in the Rainbow Monkeys Roller Coaster Park.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the adult world, the CSI team was processing the scene.

"10 year old, named Sally Ann Parks, according to her school id. Last seen leaving her school around 3:10 pm today. The last person to see her alive was a fellow classmate named Susie. All Susie knew was that Sally Ann was leaving to go to a treehouse to meet up with her other friends. Her parents usually see their daughter home by 7:30 pm. They state that the other friends that she hangs out with help her with her homework and stuff," state Detective Flack to Mac.

All Mac could think was that a little girl like Sally Ann did not deserve to die like this. The crime scene was gruesome and looked to be very personal. Sally Ann was lying on the ground and was left very naked in the alleyway. She was stabbed multiple times on her body, and the killer left a calling card by personally carving into the girl's body the number 213. The only other thing that was left in the alleyway was a note stating that the KND will be brought down. Mac wasn't even sure if the KND reference a gang or something, so he called Adam in the computer lab and asked him to search the significance of the letters KND.

Stella was busy looking around the clues that the killer may have left in the alleyway. She looked visibly upset to see that a young girl was killed in such a brutal fashion.

Sheldon was looking at the girl's body before being released to the ME office.

"She was obviously bleed to death, and loss way too much blood, but I can't rule anything else as the cause of death," Sheldon told everyone.

"I also want a rape kit done, just in case, this crime may have been sexually driven," Mac said to Sheldon.

The only other clue that was of any importance that was found by Stella was that a pigeon was slashed nearby and placed in the corner of the alleyway, with another note attached. This note simply stated "Is 2+1=3 or 2+1=213?"

Stella bagged the remains of the slashed pigeon and the note.

This crime just looked puzzling as ever. And hopefully these clues will help capture the killer who committed this crime.

* * *

The next day was the big day for the Assembly. Numbuh 362 excused sector NYC and left them in the hospital room were their best doctors can look after them, which really meant that they were given as many sweets as possible. Rachel had to look onwards for strength to let everyone in the KND know exactly what was going on. She was sure Chad never had this kind of problem before he turned traitor on the KND.

"Tell me why this meeting has so early in the mornin?" asked Numbuh 4. Everyone in Sector V, knew that Numbuh 4 hated to go to the mandatory assembly meetings.

"Maybe you'll get an award for being so brave on the last mission" told Numbuh 3.

"Hey, I was brave as well!" stated an annoyed Numbuh 2.

"Guys, it's too early in the mornin' to be fighting like this" said Numbuh 5

"Besides we were all brave" stated Numbuh 1, "and this is an important meeting. Let's try and not be the last one to get the seats."

Numbuh 86 ordered everyone to quiet down, and Numbuh 362 came out in order to speak to everyone in the assembly.

"My fellow KND members, today, I have to share with you the most horrific news to date" Rachel started saying before other kids started to state what they fear was the worse.

"Grandfather is back?"

"Father is planning to make all kids eat broccoli?"

"Schools are going to be longer than what they are now?"

"Teenagers discover a way to infect kids with other diseases?"

"QUIEEEET" yelled a really aggravated Fanny.

Everyone quiet down. No one wanted to be decommissioned early especially when Numbuh 86 was in one of her moods.

"As I was stating earlier, yesterday, Numbuh 213 was found murdered. The rules are changing, and we all need to find out which adult villain is committing such a heinous crime. I decided not to show the body, but you can see this picture here of a note from the killer stating: 'That the KND will be brought down,' I need everyone to be working on figuring what happened, and I need to call on all the best scientists and spies to help figure this out" Rachel said.

Everyone was silent. A pin drop could be heard if it was dropped.

Rachel looked around the room, observing her fellow KND operatives. She hoped she can talk to certain sectors to help with the investigation.

Numbuh 2 turned to Numbuh 1 and told him, "if a doll face like Numbuh 362 is calling for me, let her know I am ready for the investigating."

Numbuh 1 just sighed, and went back to thinking about what exactly was going on here. What villain would want to bring down KND that badly by killing an operative.

The assembly wasn't necessarily over, but most of the kids in the room looked so confused, and some of them were already looking like they would start to cry.

"So, I proposed this into effect..." Numbuh 362 continued to speak, trying to get everyone to be focused on the upcoming mission. And Numbuh 1 will be ready for this mission.

...Transmission Disconnected...


End file.
